


Jaehwan’s Gift

by singseong



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon, Dorms, M/M, Smut, hello it’s me who’s bad at tags, pwp?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singseong/pseuds/singseong
Summary: Jaehwan gives the best presents, though Seongwoo may not think so when he is given his birthday gift.





	Jaehwan’s Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago but posting now just because everyone could use more smut right lmao. 
> 
> Someone please tell me what to tag, i have taggers block.

•••

“Happy Birthday!” Jaehwan cheers as he hands Seongwoo a birthday bag with a huge grin on his face.

Seongwoo hesitantly takes the bag that is sealed with tape. “Thanks...but why did you have to give these to me in private?”

Jaehwan sits down on Daniel’s bed and continues to wear his wry smile while swaying his feet back and forth. “Just open it!”

Seongwoo raises his brow then shrugs as he rips the tape off the bag. He looks inside, confused by what he’s seeing. “Socks?”

Jaehwan waves his hands upward. “Pull them out!”

Seongwoo lifts the socks from the bag and watches them unfold. “Really long socks?”

Jaehwan shakes his head and lets out a chuckle. “They’re not called “really long socks”, they’re thigh highs, you’re welcome!”

Seongwoo stares at the black socks, noticing the white bows at the top. “What should I be thanking you for exactly? Are you trying to seduce me?”

“No way! It’s not for us, it’s for you and Daniel!”

Seongwoo chokes on his own breath and throws the socks at Jaehwan’s face.

“For me and Daniel?! What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!” Seongwoo could feel his cheeks begin to warm up. Sure, he has a small crush on the younger, but how did Jaehwan know that? Seongwoo’s solution was to deny, deny, deny to avoid any suspicion.

“...You guys aren’t together?”

“No! Why would you think that?

“I don’t know...you guys are weird...you don’t have to lie, I completely support-“

“I’m not lying! Ugh Jaehwan!” Seongwoo covers his cheeks attempting to hide the redness.

“Adorable! This is why these thigh highs would suit you...but I guess they are going to waste...”

“Uh yeah. I appreciate the gift, but I’m never wearing those! Even if Daniel and I were together I wouldn’t wear them!”

Jaehwan throws his hands up and lifts himself off the bed, leaving the socks there. “Okay okay, my mistake! I guess my Christmas present for you is a no too...”

“Jaehwan...what did you get...”

“Doesn’t matter now. I’m heading out, you should come back to the living room soon too, they might get suspicious of us.” Jaehwan said as he wiggles his eyebrows.

Seongwoo rolls his eyes and is about to hit Jaehwan when the door opens. Seongwoo quickly snatches the socks off the bed and stuffs them into the bag, hiding it behind his back.

“Hey, you guys have been in here long enough. We are going to watch a movie now, Seongwoo’s choice!” Jisung exclaims.

“We were just about to come out anyway.” Jaehwan walks out with Jisung and Seongwoo lets out a sigh of relief. He shoves the bag in the top of the closet, hoping to stash it away forever.

•••

“Happy Birthday!”

Daniel’s eyes turn into crescent moons as he laughs. “Hyunggg, you’ve already said “happy birthday” to me five times today!”

Seongwoo sits up on his bed and looks down at Daniel who is grabbing clothes from the closet.

“I know, I wanted to be the last person to say it,” Seongwoo admits holding a pillow in his hands.

Daniel laughs a bit more. “Seongwoo hyung has gotten cuter.”

Seongwoo would be lying if he said his heart didn’t skip a beat. Seongwoo swears since the day Jaehwan had brought up him and Daniel, his feelings for him continued to grow, even when he tried to stop it.

Of course they had gotten closer and the fans still fawned over ongniel, but there was no ongniel, at least in the way fans wanted, and the way Seongwoo wanted. Seongwoo decided to suffer through his feelings alone. He was a grown man and a professional, he knew he could never act on his impure thoughts, especially because it was Daniel, who is too important to him.

“Hey, Seongwoo hyung. Where is Jisung?”

Seongwoo snapped out of his thoughts and hugged his pillow tighter. “I think he passed out in the big room...one too many drinks,” Seongwoo chuckled. Pretty much all the hyungs blacked out after the mini adult party they threw for Daniel, knowing the boy deserved a few drinks and some fun. Seongwoo had offered to be the responsible one so the others could drink to their hearts content, but Daniel decided not to drink as much either to ease his burden.

Daniel nods and heads towards the door. “Going to shower now then.”

“Hey, Nielie...” 

Daniel turns his head towards Seongwoo. “Yes, hyung?” 

“...Happy Birthday!” 

Daniel can’t hide his bunny teeth from poking out as he smiles. Seongwoo watches as Daniel closes the door behind him, subconsciously smiling the whole time. Seongwoo had already taken a shower and was about to go to sleep before he began to shiver from the cold temperature. Seongwoo climbs down the bed and opens the closet to grab a sweatshirt. As he opens it, Seongwoo feels something fall on his head before it hits the floor.

“Owww...” Seongwoo rubs his head and looks down to find a familiar bag. Seongwoo picks it up and looks inside to find the socks he’s been trying to forget about these past months.

“Why did I never get rid of these...”

Seongwoo takes them out the bag and locks his eyes on them. He runs his finger over the cotton, surprised by how soft it is. He fiddles with the white bows that are displayed on both sides, admiring the pretty silk material. He holds out both socks in front of him and tilts his head.

“My legs are pretty long...how did Jaehwan know if these would fit...”

Seongwoo doesn’t know what kind of impulse came over him that made him proceed to take off his pants. A part of him wanted an excuse to return the gift to Jaehwan, saying they do not fit. Another part of him was just curious to know how they would feel on his legs.

Seongwoo throws his pants to the side and sits on Daniel’s bed. He slowly slips on one sock, rolling it up his leg until it snapped against his thigh. Seongwoo holds his leg out and is taken aback by how good the material feels and the seemingly good fit. Seongwoo shakes his head.

“No way...it probably just seems fine because I only have one on...” Seongwoo takes the other sock and does the same thing, except with a bit more haste. He stands up and tugs on the end of the thigh high. “Jaehwan, what have you got me doing...”

Seongwoo is about to slide the socks down when the door opens. Before Seongwoo can even react or do anything, Daniel walks in, dropping his towel at the new sight. A startled Seongwoo, in the middle of their room, wearing a white t-shirt with nothing but black briefs and some matching thigh highs.

“H-hyung!” Daniel stumbles.

Seongwoo looks around not sure what to do except try to cover his legs, which he found hard to do with only two hands. Sure, he wishes he would melt into the floor and disappear or maybe kill Jaehwan, but none of those were options.

“Daniel! It’s not what you think! These are Jaehwan’s! I mean he gave them to me, but-“

“Why would Jaehwan give you those...” Daniel’s eyes pan towards Seongwoo’s legs and his face instantly changes color.

“A birthday present...” Seongwoo went with the honesty option.

“...That day...your birthday...you guys were alone in our room...”

Seongwoo avoids staring in Daniel’s direction. He honestly wants to cry.

“...Are you and Jaehwan...together?”

Seongwoo’s head shoots up and to an anxious Daniel.

“What? No, NO!”

Daniel’s expression seems to loosen up a bit as he takes a step towards Seongwoo. “Oh...”

“This is so embarrassing...” Seongwoo covers his face with his hands. Daniel stands in front of Seongwoo and gently removes Seongwoo’s hands from his face. Seongwoo’s eyes flick up, not processing that Daniel is holding his hands.

Seongwoo did not want to expose himself to Daniel and ruin everything, but he also did not want Daniel thinking he was somehow involved with Jaehwan. He decided which one he didn’t want the most. “...Jaehwan, gave them to me...not for him and me...but for-“

“Me?”

Seongwoo parts his lips, not sure what to say next, He realizes Daniel let go of his hands when he sees him run his hand through his hair.

“That Jaehwan...I’m sorry Seongwoo, this is probably my fault.”

“...What?”

“I may have told Jaehwan I liked one of our hyungs when we were drinking a couple months ago...and it seems he guessed right...”

If Seongwoo was understanding this correctly, Daniel told Jaehwan he liked someone and that someone was him. But he had enough of misunderstandings. He wanted a clear answer.

“Liked? As in past tense?” Seongwoo twisted the end of his shirt around his finger, anticipating the answer.

Daniel shakes his head. “No, like as in present tense...I like you. And I was going to tell you on your birthday but I chickened out when I saw you and Jaehwan go into the room toge-“

Seongwoo cuts him off with a kiss on his lips, cupping his face with his hands. Seongwoo pulls away shortly after and laughs at the younger’s flustered state.

“I feel the same way...”

“Really?!” Daniel puts his hand over his mouth, realizing he sounded like a kid in a candy store. “I mean I had kind of hoped, but I never thought...”

Seongwoo wraps his arms around Daniel’s neck and leans in to brush his lips against his before kissing him again. Daniel laces his arms around Seongwoo’s small waist and pulls him in closer. They kiss each other softly, not sure what the other is comfortable with, however when Seongwoo feels Daniel’s hard-on against his own he initiates some tongue. Daniel moans lightly at the new sensation and clutches the back of Seongwoo’s shirt.

Seongwoo had imagined kissing Daniel, but this was more intense than his dreams. Every touch sent electricity down his spine and every part of him ached, begging to be touched.

Seongwoo continues to explore his mouth, feeling a bit weak at the knees. They separate and then kiss once more before letting themselves breathe. Daniel leans his head on Seongwoo’s shoulder and lets out a breathy laugh.

“I was so surprised when I walked in and you were wearing those...I didn’t think I could control myself...”

“You don’t think it’s weird...”

Daniel nuzzles into Seongwoo’s neck and begins to leave a trail of kisses. “No, they look perfect on you... _I’m so turned on._ ”

Seongwoo smiles in satisfaction, gripping the back of Daniel’s head to pull him closer to his neck as Daniel continues to suck on it. “Oh...what should we do about it then?”

It seems Seongwoo has gained a bit of confidence from Daniel’s desire when he grinds his erection against his. Daniel groans against Seongwoo’s neck, making his skin tingle. Seongwoo subtly moves them towards Daniel’s bed and prompts Daniel to sit. Seongwoo gets down on his knees between Daniel’s legs and stares into Daniel’s eyes.

“Y'know I’ve seen you masterbate before...”

“What?!” Daniel’s eyes widen in mortification. His ears grow even redder as he looks at the smaller male between his legs.

“I got back from a schedule early and you didn’t notice I opened the door. You were so into it and so cute. Ever since then I’ve wanted to see it up close...”

Daniel gulps back the saliva that would probably be dripping from his mouth right now. Seongwoo cuffs his fingers around Daniel’s waist band and pulls down his shorts. Daniel’s mind was filled with curses.

Seongwoo places his hand over Daniel’s bulge. “Can I?”

Daniel thought he would burst just from Seongwoo’s voice, he was already on the edge. “ _Please_...”

Seongwoo peels his underwear down, revealing Daniel’s whole length. Seongwoo doesn’t know if he can fit it all into his mouth, but he would die trying. He starts with the tip around his mouth, making circles with his tongue. The response from Daniel was good, so Seongwoo continues while massaging his shaft up and down. Daniel clenched the sheets.

“ _H-hyung, I’m-_ “

Seongwoo slides his lips off Daniel’s dick. “Don’t come, I haven’t tasted every part yet...”

Seongwoo places his hands on the base of Daniel’s cock and gradually takes him in his mouth, adjusting his tongue so that it fits. A vibration forms in Seongwoo’s throat and Daniel feels it throughout his body. He can’t help that his precum is already starting to spill out. Seongwoo bobs his head slowly, being cautious not to gag. To gain some air he pauses to just use his tongue and lips, licking and sucking every part of Daniel’s length.

Daniel’s hands find their way to Seongwoo’s hair to brush his bangs out of his face. “ _God hyung, you’re so sexy...”_

Daniel bites his lip at the sight of Seongwoo’s damp eyes and swollen lips. The inside of Seongwoo’s mouth is like nothing Daniel has ever felt before. He’s gotten a blowjob before, but there was something about Seongwoo that made it hotter and wetter. He thought this must be what it felt like to be in heaven. If that was the case he would live his life out as a saint.

Daniel had tried to hold it in for Seongwoo, but his cock was twitching so much in his mouth. Seongwoo knew he was close to. Seongwoo slide his mouth down his dick once more.

“Seongwoo hyung, remove your mouth... _I’m coming...aah.”_

Seongwoo just moved further down Daniel’s cock until he tasted his release in his mouth. Daniel lazily watched Seongwoo swallow his load and lick the corner of his lip to get every last drop.

_“Shit hyung...”_ Daniel gapes at Seongwoo, who is now rubbing himself through his underwear. With his thigh highs, along with his light whimpers, it made him look so innocent.

Daniel lifts Seongwoo off the ground and onto the bed, laying him down so that Daniel is hovering over him. Daniel leans down and connects their lips, deepening the kiss before he directs his attention to Seongwoo’s neck again.

Seongwoo didn’t know they would go this far. Sucking Daniel’s dick was the last thing he thought would happen, but now he was greedy. The feeling of losing air from swallowing Daniel’s cock in his wet mouth was amazing to him. He got a taste and was begging for more.

_“Nielie...I want you...”_

Daniel looks up from his position on Seongwoo’s neck. “Hyung...are you sure?

“ _I don’t know, I just want you so bad...my ass is twitching like crazy..._ ”

Daniel feels his cock stiffen even more. He crushes their lips together and kisses Seongwoo hard. It was a mix of passion and sloppiness, but the way he moved his tongue was gentle.

“Do you have lube?” Seongwoo asked impatiently between kisses.

Daniel freezes on Seongwoo’s lips and lifts up slightly above Seongwoo. “Uhhhhh...”

Seongwoo lets out a frustrated sigh, as he looks at his damp briefs. Daniel rest on his knees between Seongwoo’s legs and mentally curses himself for not thinking this would ever happen and being prepared. “...We should stop then...I don’t want to hurt you or anything...”

“No!” Seongwoo wasn’t sure how he would finish the sentence, but he knew he didn’t want them to stop. Seongwoo glances down at his legs, almost forgetting he still had the socks on. Thankfully, it gave him an idea.

“Thigh fuck me...”

Daniel coughs at the words. His eyes hover over Seongwoo’s pretty legs and the thigh highs that fit him so well. The phrase “thigh fuck me” repeat in his mind, and from looking at Seongwoo, with his hand in his hair and his knees locked together, that was all he wanted to do.

“ _I’ll do whatever you want, hyung...”_

Seongwoo slips off his briefs and lifts his legs straight up, letting them fall near Daniel’s sides. Daniel grabs Seongwoo’s thighs and pulls him closer. Seongwoo closes his legs and Daniel smushes his thighs closer together as he positions himself. His cock slides between Seongwoo’s smooth thighs and they both moan at the slick feeling.

“ _Ahh hyung..._ ” Daniel whispered in a rough tone.

Daniel slowly fucks Seongwoo’s thighs before picking up the pace when his precum makes sliding in easier. The underside of Daniel’s cock rubs against Seongwoo’s as he goes in and out. Seongwoo covers his mouth, trying to muffle his whiney sounds.

Seongwoo did not know what this would feel like, he just wanted to please the younger, but it felt better than he had expected. There was something about a hard cock rubbing between his slippery thighs that excited him. 

Daniel removes himself and changes their position so that Seongwoo is laying on his side. Daniel positions himself behind Seongwoo and slips his dick through his thighs, more easily than the first time. He wraps his arm around Seongwoo’s waist and reaches for his cock, beginning to rub it up and down. Seongwoo’s whole body tenses from Daniel’s hand. Seongwoo places his hand over Daniel’s, feeling the younger’s veins.

Daniel puts his head in the crook of Seongwoo’s neck and kisses the exposed skin on his shoulder. “ _Hyung...Seongwoo hyung...Seongwoo...”_ Seongwoo loved to hear his own name moaning from Daniel’s mouth.

” _Why is it so good...”_ Daniel groans into Seongwoo’s ear.

Daniel pushes more aggressively, causing the bed to rock, knocking over one of the birthday bags on the side of the bed.

They both stop when they hear something fall on the floor. Seongwoo leans over the side of the bed and looks down at the object rolling away.

“...Is that...lube?!” Seongwoo observes when the object slows to a stop.

“Lube?!” Daniel hops out the bed and grabs the small bottle. “Where did this come from?” Daniel notices a label on the bottle and peels it off. “From...Jaehwan...”

Seongwoo laughs into the pillow, then lifts his head back up. “We really need to thank Jaehwan later...now come back here,” Seongwoo pouts with his hands out.

Daniel smiles at his cute hyung and runs back into his arms, flipping Seongwoo onto his back. They frantically pull their shirts above their heads. Daniel slides down Seongwoo’s body until his head is between his ass. Daniel swipes his tongue over Seongwoo’s hole. Seongwoo whimpers under his breath, softly calling Daniel’s name.

Daniel continues to lick over his soft spot, before he pulls out the lube and pours it on his fingers. Daniel rubs over his hole before inserting a finger.

“ _Mhmm...It’s okay, you can put another in...”_

“You sure?”

“ _Yeah...I’m used to it...”_

“Oh?”

“Don’t play stupid...you’re not the only one who masterbates...”

Daniel leans down and pecks Seongwoo’s lips. “You’re so cute hyung...” Daniel enters another finger and pushes in and out. “Does it feel okay?”

“ _More...than...okay.”_

Daniel adds more lube and inserts another finger, trying to gain as many sounds from Seongwoo as he can, even though he knows he can’t be loud.

Daniel finally removes his fingers and rubs his cock at Seongwoo’s entrance. Seongwoo clenches the sheets next to his head as Daniel inches into him. Daniel grunts when he feels Seongwoo clench around him. Daniel bends down and lays on top of Seongwoo to whisper in his ear. “ _H-hyung, can I move?”_

Seongwoo responds by kissing his cheek. Daniel buries his head in Seongwoo’s neck and pushes forward. Seongwoo feels Daniel’s breath hitch on his shoulder as he wraps his legs around him, pulling him in closer. Daniel begins at a steady pace, slowly rolling his hips. Seongwoo holds Daniel’s face wanting to kiss him.

“ _Hyung..._ ”

“ _Niel_...”

Seongwoo presses their lips together for a slow and passionate kiss. Daniel kisses down Seongwoo’s jaw, while Seongwoo places his hand on Daniel’s shoulder, the other covering his own mouth.

Daniel’s thrust become harder and hungrier. The increasing sounds of slapping and amounts of sweat increases their arousal. Daniel lifts himself up and holds Seongwoo’s legs. He kisses the black thigh highs and tries to seductively bite down on the bow, but just gains a giggle from the older.

“You’re _ah_ so _ah_ dumb _aah_!” Seongwoo covers his mouth again, knowing he needed to keep his volume under control, however, that proved difficult when Daniel kept ramming into him like his, hitting all his sensitive spots.

Daniel lets Seongwoo’s legs down and spreads them further apart for more access. Daniel considered where they were and who could happen to hear them, but all rationality went out the window when he was buried deep into Seongwoo’s ass. Daniel continues to spread Seongwoo’s legs even more. 

” _Aahh, wait wait wait! I’m not that flexible!”_

Daniel immediately stops and tilts his head. “Jaehwan said you were flexible...” Daniel frowns at his own comment, seeming to have pinched a nerve. 

“What? You mean during that game on our show?! He was talking about my waist!” 

Daniel clicks his tongue. “Flexible waist huh?”

Seongwoo takes in Daniel’s expression. “...Don’t tell me your jealous of Jaehwan right now, when you’re the one with your dick in my ass?” 

The pout disappears from Daniel’s face and he nods. “Point taken.”

Daniel grabs Seongwoo’s waist and lifts him up until his cock is reaching his hilt. Seongwoo bites harshly on his lip, attempting to subdue a loud moan. His vision becomes blurry from the tears forming in his eyes and his ass feels a pleasurable sting.

Seongwoo hits Daniel’s hand. “ _Are you trying to get us caught?_ ” Seongwoo said between light gasp.

“ _I just love the sounds you make...do I make you like this, Seongwoo hyung?”_

“ _Who else? Ahh, Nielie!_ ”

Daniel continues to make Seongwoo squirm under him as he thrust into Seongwoo. Seongwoo doesn’t know how he does it, but the way Daniel moves his hips is like magic. Daniel wraps his hands under Seongwoo’s thigh high covered legs and pounds into him more.

Seongwoo grabs a pillow and smothers his own face, hoping it will muffle the sounds he wasn’t doing a good job at hiding. When Daniel slams into him, Seongwoo’s cock bounces up and down, spilling precum from the tip.

Seongwoo holds the pillow tighter moaning every obscene thing into it. Daniel knows he’s not going to last much longer and just looking at the mess Seongwoo’s cock was making, he knew he wasn’t either. Daniel takes Seongwoo’s length in his hands and pumps him, wanting his hyung to come first.

“ _Niel, everything feels so good, it’s so hot, I like it so much, ahhhh.”_ Seongwoo muffles from under the pillow.

” _Me too...mmm_ ,” Daniel grunts softly. 

Daniel takes Seongwoo’s hands off the pillow and intertwines their fingers, holding his hands as he uses his last bit of energy to thrust into him 

Seongwoo comes and squeezes his hands tight around Daniel’s. Soon after Daniel sinks deep into Seongwoo and releases, cum filling his ass.

They both breathe heavily, not sure if they will ever catch their breaths. Daniel removes the pillow from Seongwoo’s face before plopping down on the disheveled hyung.

“Seongwoo hyung, please tell me that wasn’t a dream...”

“Well from the cum spilling out of my ass, I can confirm it was not.”

“I don’t want to get up...I just want to hug you.”

“We can hug in the shower...we’re sticky and gross.”

“Fine, fine, but can we kiss too?”

Seongwoo pinches Daniel’s cheek and is about to respond when the door swings open and both almost crawl out of their skin.

“Jaehwan, what the fuck?!” Seongwoo whisper shouts from under the covers.

“Oh shit, did I interrupt something...Oh I see you didn’t waste any time using my gift, Daniel...”

“Do you know how to knock?!” Daniel ask harshly, holding the covers over his lower area.

“Do you guys know how to lock a door? Wait a second...Seongwoo you’re wearing my gift too!”

Seongwoo realizes his feet are sticking out of the covers and quickly tries to hide them. “What? No! Never!”

“Wow, I’m so honored I had a huge role in this fun!”

“Get out, Jaehwan!” They both say, making Jaehwan retreat.

“This is the thanks I get? Okay fine, but don’t expect more lube or thigh highs from me!” Jaehwan exits the room and shuts the door.

Daniel embraces Seongwoo who is still under the covers and begins to chuckle.

“Remember how I said we had to thank Jaehwan earlier?”

“Yeah.”

“Fuck that.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, kudos and comments always appreciated!!


End file.
